Winx Club - Episode 220
Pixie Village is the twentieth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx, Specialists and Pixies all travel to the Wildlands for a little rest and some skiing. When trouble strikes, magic does not work in the Wildlands and so they must now rely on their wits. Meanwhile, Professor Avalon falls ill because of a poisonous plant and the little pixie, Livy races against time to save him. Plot After losing Alfea's Codex, Faragonda is now even more certain that the Codex spares she had made will come in handy. She had also called the Winx into the office to speak to them. It is clear that the girls are still bickering and lack harmony. And so, Faragonda decides to take drastic measures. Meanwhile, out savaging for magic, Avalon is struck by a venomous flower while Palladium tries to harvest a feisty orchid. Avalon falls onto the ground and then smirks, appearing to fake being hurt. Faragonda tells the Winx that they will take vacation, the girls are rather shocked to hear, especially since Darkar is getting closer to his ultimate goal. Faragonda sees that it is a necessity if the girls ever want to cooperate properly and be prepared for Darkar; but it is also important to relax and release tension. With her reasons explained, she then shows them where they will be relaxing - the Wildlands. It contains a great assortment of fun, adventure and tourism. However, there is very low magical energy, and thus no magic. To ensure their safety, she had also invited the Specialists since the Winx were worried if something were to happen and they had no magic to defend themselves. Once Palladium finishes harvesting his plant, he looks for Avalon only to find him unconscious after being struck by a venomous plant and quickly thinks of a way to get help. He calls for Livy. Once she arrives, Palladium relays her the situation and needs the lab prepared to create an antidote. Livy however, knows of another universal antidote but it is only available in Pixie Village. Just before Livy heads to Pixie Village, Palladium reminds her that she is forbidden to return there until Darkar has been dealt with. But Livy is able to reason with him for the sake Avalon's safety. Palladium agrees but warns to Livy to be careful. Unbeknownst to them, Avalon is actually still conscious and hears the entire exchange. And Darkar is able to see the situation unfold and since his plan is now in motion, he sends Icy to follow Livy and retrieve the remaining Codex. Because it would be unsafe to stay outside, Palladium carries Avalon to the lab. While wondering if Avalon's heaviness is due his knowledge or carbs. At Alfea's quad, the boys arrive with their spaceship to pick the girls up. The girls are so excited and quickly run towards the ship, Aisha then rolls her eyes and wonders if anyone of them would notice her absences if she were to stand there. With everyone boarded on the ship, they head to their destination. Upon entering the Wildlands' air space, a pterodactyl-like animal almost attacks the ship and so Timmy had to make a sharp turn which threw everyone off balance. And when Sky went to go check on Bloom, she snapped at him believing that he was going to baby her. Sky tries to reason with her but she was not having any of it and Sky walks off before things got worse. Bloom is starting to realize she has been on edge lately and no matter what she does, everything just feels like it is falling into pieces. The Specialists then prepares for landing as they have arrived. Meanwhile, Livy continues to her trip to Pixie Village while secretly being tailed by Icy and Darkar's minions. The group's first stop is a shopping center, to pick up some snow gear and clothing. As they are browsing and making decisions on clothing choices, Sky rants to Brandon how Bloom snapped at him. Brandon reasons that she is just stressed out and she would have also snapped at Avalon. This ignites jealousy in Sky who then snaps at Brandon for bringing it up, even though the latter was merely joking. Livy finally arrives back home and her friends greet her happily. Livy tries to explain her situation to her friends but is very caught up with looking for the antidote in the Tree of Life. But to make matters worse, Icy shows up and begins to freeze the village seeking out the village's Codex. Meanwhile, the Winx, Specialists and Pixies enjoy their skiing. As they get on the lift, they are unaware that the wire is in the process of breaking. Sensing that her village is in danger, Ninfea, the Pixie Queen, takes initiative to fight back and defend her village. But when Icy has her master's minions threaten the life of her Pixies. Ninfea surrenders her Codex but before Icy could take it, Livy takes it and flees, though Icy tails her and almost catches up to her. She ends up in Downland, where Amentia greets the two, considering they are trespassing into her territory. Amentia asks for an explanation, and Livy frantically asks for her help in protecting the Codex since Icy is trying to steal it. Icy is determined to steal the Codex but Amentia bluntly states that she already despises her even though had just met. And so, a battle wages between Icy and Amentia. Amentia puts up a good fight despite Icy's upper hand thanks to her mystical abilities. As Icy is about to finish Amentia, Amentia has her army come and back her up. Clearly, Icy is outnumbered but her sisters arrive just in time to help. Darcy then brings darkness, which then allows the Trix to catch them off guard, steal the Codex and escape. Amentia had lost, and Livy tells her the Codex is gone. Frankly, Amentia does not care about the Codex but she would like to get back at Icy since she defeated her. As it is getting late in the Wildlands, the Winx, Specialists and Pixies decide for one more trip down the mountain. As they all board the lift once more, Aisha senses something is not right. Her hunch is correct because the lift begins to shake violently and come to a halt. Timmy checks it out and gives some bad news - the cable wire is about to snap! At first, everyone is panicking but Bloom calmly addresses everyone to remain calm and work together to do something about it. Her first order - everyone take off their coats! And they do so. The group begins to make a simple aircraft from their ski gear and snow coats. They sew the coats together and tie them onto the ski gear while Aisha keeps watch of the cable wire. Luckily, they finish in time when the wire is about snap, the boys set the aircraft ready and everyone gets aboard. Once the lift falls, all of them jump off and they land safely onto the snow. They cheer for their safe landing and Bloom apologizes to everyone because she had lost faith in everyone as a team, including Sky. But once she overcomes this, a heart shaped jewel appears then fades on her chest. Wondering what it is, Chatta explains that it is called Charmix, and it is earned once a fairy overcomes her weaknesses. Bloom now feels her magic becoming stronger. On Palladium's end, because Livy is taking too long, he decides to try his own synthesis of an antidote. He gives it to Avalon, and thankfully he awakens. Disorientated, Avalon is able to recall what happened and thanks Palladium for saving him. Palladium is bashful when receiving his gratitude but expresses he was doing what he was suppose to do. The Trix then deliver the final part of the Codex to Darkar, and with that he triumphantly cackles at his success as he will soon receive ultimate power. Major Events *The Winx Club go on a vacation in Adquistes. *Darkar gives Icy a mission to retrieve the final piece of the Codex. *Bloom earns her Charmix. *Darkar has all four pieces of the Codex. Debuts *Red-Guilded Venus Fly Orchid *Carollia Nex *Bloom's Charmix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Avalon **Palladium *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Villians **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Darkar *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff **Livy **Ninfea *Animals **Kiko *Royalty **Amentia Spells Used *Nature Divine Twirling Vines - Used by Ninfea against Icy. *Never Thorn Blades - Used by Ninfea against Icy but failed. *Gloomix Icy Polar Ghost - Used to chase Livy underground to Downland. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *Except for when Darcy and Stormy showing up to help her, this was Icy's first solo mission. *In the 4Kids dub, Icy may have broken the fourth wall when she said "People like my eye shadow." She was either referring to her allies, or her fans in the viewing audience. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". *This is the final appearance of the Winx's Season 1 civilian outfits. *In the Cinélume dub, both Riven and Darcy's voices are different in this episode. Mistakes *When Stella is yelling at Flora, Flora is missing her bracelets. *There are a few times Flora is missing her highlights on her bangs. *Faragonda is missing her lips a few times. *As the girls are running towards the spaceship, Bloom's sleeves are missing. **And also after she loses her balance in the spaceship. *While Stella complains about having no malls, Aisha was not carrying Piff at first, but when Aisha is in focus, she is. *As Riven and Sky are nearing the bottom of the mountain, Riven's glove is colored green instead of tan and green. *When Amentia proudly states that she is the law to Icy, her spear is missing its spearical parts. *There are a few times Icy is either missing her gloves, parts of it, or they are colored in incorrectly. WCEp220Mistake(1).png|Flora's missing bracelets. WCEp220Mistake(2).png|Faragonda is missing her lips. WCEp220Mistake(3).png|Bloom missing her sleeves. WCEp220Mistake(4).png|Flora's bangs are missing their usual highlights. WCEp220Mistake(5).png|Riven's glove colored incorrectly. WCEp220Mistake(6).png|The spear, missing its spearical part. WCEp220Mistake(7).png|Icy's glove is drawn and colored incorrectly. WCEp220Mistake(8).png|Icy is missing her glove. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes